monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/12/07 Maintenance Notice
Monster Super League will be undergoing maintenance on 12/07 20:00 (UTC +0). Please read below for more info. Maintenance Schedule * 12/07 (Wed) 20:00 ~ 21:45 (UTC+0) (Aprox. 1 hour 45 minutes) Maintenance Details ▸ New Area will be opened (Please refer to the New Area Open Notice) * Sky Falls and Slumbering City will be opened * New Capture Collection will be added at Astroguide * New Astromons will be added at Astroguide * New Missions will be added (Chapter 25~30) ▸ New Astromons added at the newly opened Areas * ★2: Roca(Fire/Water/Wood), Wormtail(Fire/Water/Wood), Manelant(Fire/Water/Wood), Bellpup(Fire/Water/Wood) * ★3: Snowee(Water) * ★4: Tigar(Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark), Mera(Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark) ▸ Added Snowee Capture Event (Please refer to the Snowee Capture Event notice) ▸ Limited New Fusion Summon Recipe * Yukina/Leonor/Hanahime can be obtained by Fusion Summon as Seasonal Limited Recipe * Period: 12/08(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 12/22(Thu) Before Maintenance * Jill Frost(Water, Evo.3 of Snowee) + Yukiko(Water, Evo.2 of Yuki) = Yukina(Water, Evo.3 of Yuki) * Jill Frost(Water, Evo.3 of Snowee) + Leon(Water, Evo.2 of Leo) = Leonor(Water, Evo.3 of Leo) * Jill Frost(Water, Evo.3 of Snowee) + Hanami(Water, Evo.2 of Hana) = Hanahime(Water, Evo.3 of Hana) ▸ 15-Day Premium Package will be Added (Please refer to 15-Day Premium Package Notice) ▸ Astromons Inventory will be Upgraded from 150→200 * Upgrading each 5 slots costs 200,000 Gold ▸ Summon Rate UP Event at Special Shop → 5★ Nightmare(Fire/Water/Wood) ▸ Challenges Quest will be Changed: * 30 Astromons using Soulstones Repeatable quest reward will be changed from 200→100 Astrogems * Nezz on the airship 30 times Repeatable quest reward will be changed from 50,000→100 Astrogems * Tier at Astromon League Mission will be changed into XX by Offense at Astromon League ▸ Astromon League system will be improved * The Astrogems to refresh enemy list will be changed from 3→10 Astrogems. * The cooldown time to refresh enemy list will be changed from 3→10 minutes. * Issue Fixed: After winning a battle at Astromon League, the Victory title image is disappearing * The League Points gained/lost through battle at Astromon League will be lowered ▸ Dungeon Reward Icon UI will be improved * Starstone Dungeon / Elemental Dungeon / Special Elemental Dungeon reward Icon will be changed into all droppable items ▸ Skill naming will be changed * The Astromons who have Adrenaline Skill and Skill name HP Siphon, the Skill naming will be changed into Adrenaline ▸ Gatito will be balanced ▸ Golem Dungeon will be balanced * (Light)Beecomb won’t be appearing anymore in the first round of B8 floor ▸ Attack UP & DOWN / Defense UP & DOWN Skill effect will be improved * Before, the Skills are only affecting the Astromon’s basic Stats will be changed into → Additional stats gained from Gems will be affected too ▸ Function Improved * The battle time will be displayed at the right side of screen at Battle Result screen * Summon > Soulstones > Sortings of Soulstones will be changed based on the largest number of soulstones. * The user lists in channel will be displayed at the right side of chat * The Login Event UI for comeback user (users who didn’t log in for a certain period) will be improved * The main Astromon’s place beside the Master at airship will be changed * When losing a battle, guide for Astromon growth will appear at the Battle Result Screen * When entering airship, the entering animation will be changed into various random views * Receiving rewards at Astroguide from list and Capture section effect will be shown differently Bug Fixes * The Bonus stats are showing differently at Evolution pop up * The pop-up notice of Daily Quest at airship is not counting properly * The X button is disappearing when upgrading Gems multiple times Source: Official Facebook Page Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes